young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Boy
Garfield Mark Logan (ガーフィールド・マーク・ローガン, Kāfīrudo Māku Rōgan), also known as Beast Boy (ビースト・ボーイ, Bīsuto Bōi), is one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. He received a blood transfusion from after being injured in an explosion. Initially his eyes became green, and over time so did his body. His body also acquired the ability to shape-shift from the transfusion. Beast Boy has also been nicknamed as "Gar" (ガー, Kā). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Logan Grove (English), Not Known (Japanese) Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. His eyes turned green immediately following a blood transfusion. As Beast Boy After manifesting his new shape-shifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form, during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform, which shrinks down to a collar when he adopts a fully animal form. Gallery Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshipped heroes. As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a childlike personality. Often when someone explains anything to him or chides him for his behavior, he responds with "Noted". Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role to collect souvenirs from each mission. Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *The Doom Patrol (surrogate family) *Mark Logan (father, deceased) *Marie Logan (mother, deceased) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *Adonis *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Animal Shapeshifting: Through an act of will, Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth and sometimes even alien ones. When assuming the form of another animal, he also adopts that particular animal's physical characteristics: If he turns into a bird, he can fly, if he turns into a gorilla, he gains enhanced strength, etc. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot (this is a major divergence from his original comic book counterpart, where Beast Boy can talk even as a transformed creature), and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. At one time, he complains "my arms get tired" after being told he doesn't need a vehicle of his own, suggesting he is the only flying Titan that performs any physical activity when doing so. Beast Boy's powers were altered by Mumbo Jumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals. His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex' or Spinosaurus: Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates *'Falcon' or Eagle: High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *'Skunk': To stink out opponents. *'Microorganism': Microscopic duty *'Giraffe' *'Alligator' In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to its heightened senses and exceptional combat reflexes. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in that form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien dog form. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown. Additionally, Beast Boy is a very quick thinker when he needs to be, swiftly morphing between his animal forms to best adapt to the situation at hand. In his humanoid form, he has displayed heightened senses on more than one occasion, such as hearing enemies waiting in ambush or tracking enemies. He was also able to hold his own in a one on one battle against Slade. Beast Boy was also trained in martial arts by Robin so he could still defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. Equipment * Bio-Suit: Garfield was given a Bio-Suit and programmed it for two settings: form fitting collar or full body-suit. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *He has been called by other nicknames such as: BB (Beast Boy for short), Beasty Boo, Little Green One, Green Machine, Beast Man, Beast Dude, Grass Stain (by Cyborg), Beast Boy Wonder, Changeling, Champ (by Val-Yor), Clorbag Varblerneilk (by Starfire when she was mad and ignored Beast Boy), Milnip wooserlop (by Starfire when she forgave Beast Boy), Booger Boy, Boy Beast/'Bast Boo' (by himself when introducing himself to Terra), and Shape-shifter Supreme (by Control Freak). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Shapeshifters